


My Wincest One-shots

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wincest oneshots.... </p>
<p>mostly fluff, maybe some smut. haven't decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giggly Sam is the best Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these don't suck way too much..

"Come on Sammy, We gotta go." Dean says exasperated. Closing the door behind him he heads to the Impala to put his bag in the back.

 

"Why are we leaving Dean? We don't have to be in Kansas until late on Saturday." Sam asks annoyed and confused.

 

"Because I found a case. And because I said so." Dean says, quickly suggestive. Dean knows his Sammy; Inside and out. And he knows how compliant Sam is when he acts dominant. After sleeping with a guy for 4 years, you just know. 

 

"Can we at least get coffee first?" Sam says, checking his watch. "Its only 5 in the morning."

 

"God, you sound like such a baby sometimes. No coffee, I don't need you leaving a puddle before noon." Dean chuckles. "At least not one because you drank too much." Deans wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. 

 

"Uggh. Jerk." Sam says but stops asking questions. if there is any possible way he might get to sleep with Dean today. He isn't going to blow it. 

 

"Bitch." Dean says with a chuckle as they drive off into the sunrise. 

* * *

"Hey. Wake up Repunzel. Were here." Dean says cautiously as they pull up in front of a massive hotel. 

 

"Why are we at Kalihari, Dean. Shit, who died?" Sam asks wearily, then with more alertness.

 

"Nobody died, Sammy. I lied. I got you up early to bring you here. We never got to go as kids." Dean hastily tries to explain. "You do own Swim trunks right?"

 

"Yes, Dean. I own Swim trunks. they are in my bag somewhere. So why exactly are we here?" Sam still isn't fully awake.

 

"I told you. We didn't go as kids. and Bobby canceled for Saturday. I figured you deserve some fun. And I got us an amazing suite." Dean looks like a kid in a candy shop. Giddy doesn't seem enough to describe it.

 

"Can we check out the suite, Christin it, and then get food?" Sam is finally on board. 

 

"Sure, Whatever you like Sammy. But maybe food first. I need you healthy before I sleep with you." Dean grins as they jump out of the Impala. grabbing their bags and heading to reception.

 

 


	2. Where the heart belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to leave; it is now Sam's Job to make him stay. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the first one... I'm glad I'm at least getting a little bit better.

"Sammy, I can't do this anymore." Dean says as his brother looks on wounded.

 

"Please, don't leave me Dean. We fall apart when we aren't together." Sam looks as if he will cry.

 

"Don't say that Sam, I need this. I need a little time. You can't just spring these things on me, and expect me to be okay!" Dean says exasperated.

 

"I still don't understand what prompted you to tell me that. It's wrong Sam. No matter how we feel!" Dean is quite grumbly.

 

"I told you because I saw that you felt the same way. If you don't, then walk right out of that door right now. I won't stop you." Sam pleads, and finds his strong voice.

 

"You know I can't leave Sammy, But I'm freaking out here." Dean is seriously rattled. "It isn't everyday your younger brother tries to kiss you." yup, freaking out. 

 

"Look. I'm sorry Dean. I thought that maybe things were different. I thought that maybe because we save the world for a living; this wouldn't be as wrong. I didn't mean to freak you out. Maybe I should go." Sam says gathering his things. "I'll be back once you want me back; just let me know." And he leaves.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Sammy, do you want to come back now? I need your help on this hunt; its something I've never seen before." Dean pleads his brother. "I need you here Sammy."

 

"Okay, Where?" In true Winchester fashion all is back on track. Or so it seems.

 

"Fenton, Michigan. At an old hotel in the main part of town. I'll meet you at a diner in a nearby town called Byron. Well... its actually more of a village... See ya there Sammy" Dean seems a little apprehensive.

* * *

"Hey there Sam! I'll bring you back up to speed." Dean gives his brother the information on the hunt. An old hotel; looked like a classic ghost hunt. Turns out it isn't a ghost. Its something they've never seen before. Its like a tulpa but in another form..  

 

"Okay, where do we start?" Sam asks gingerly... he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries.

 

"The hotel wing where it stays." Dean notices his brother's flinch as he mentions hotel. "Look, we can either dwell on that; or we can go back to being one of the most badass hunting duos out there."

 

"Alright." Sam gives his brother his best bitchface as he slips back into his role of tantalizing younger brother.  The boys take down the creature in the hotel and find themselves caught up in an adrenaline rush. 

 

"I'm still not sure about this." Dean is shifting foot to foot; his heart racing. Can he and Sam really do this? He wants it, boy does he, but can he get past his moral roadblocks?

 

"It's okay. We don't have to. If you don't want to, we don't have to." Sam is anxious!

 

"Sam. That isn't the problem...." he gestures to his tenting pants "but were brothers. I can't risk you not going to heaven for a preventable sin."

 

"I don't think we'll lose our heaven just because we sleep with each other... Don't you think we've done enough for the earth that we don't have to worry about this?" now Sam is incredulous.

 

this goes on for about 5 minutes before Cas suddenly shows up.. He looks about 50 shades of pink and just manages to stutter out, "For God's sake Dean, It's fine" before he disappears again.

 

"Alright Sammy, You heard God's messenger. Let's do this then..." And the rest is history.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I can't write a straight story line... I meant for Sam to convince Dean... whoops


End file.
